What Role Playing Can Create
by PunMaster1313
Summary: I don't know if it is possible for a summary. Just saying, this doc has some Undertale and many, many other games, shows, and more throughout it. We've decided that out of everything it was mostly Undertale. Lots of these characters were made by us. Other characters from games and shows will show up in some chapters. Sometimes there may even be hints. Try to spot them. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: This is a story that my friends and I created on a Party Doc. At first, we just did this for fun, actually, that is still why we are doing this. Then, we decided to upload this to Fanfiction, so other people can see it. The story may not be done yet though, as we keep adding more. Actually, it is possible that this may never be done, because we may keep adding sequels and new problems. Note that there may be many grammar and spelling mistakes throughout this story. We also may say things that you have no idea what they mean. This is because we had side conversations and this is (mostly) fresh from the doc. AKA: Copied and Pasted. Also, while it says that Undertale is here is here, there are chapters with things from many different games, shows, and more. I decided that out of everything it had mostly Undertale. I had to put something if I wanted to upload this though. There are many characters from different shows and cartoons that you will see in some chapters. I do not own any of those characters. I would also like to give credit to all of my friends that have halped me with this story. Have fun reading what we have created with our spare time. I hope you like it.**

 **Actions are in stars e.g. *he walked to thee lab***

 **Taking outside the chat are in double parentheses e.g. ((hey, so there was this thing about an apple at my school))**

 **Character's thoughts are in {} e.g. {Oh my god! What am I going to say to him?}**

 **Wingdings links will be in [[]] because Fanfiction cannot prosess wingdings. e.g. [[** **document/d/189DM2J2JEE2rmKD5m3IwMINVKjvZuGbbl3X4_HjKSjM/edit?usp=sharing** **]]**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **(Yes, that is literally what I am calling it. Deal with it. Good job on reading this by the way.)**

 **Cherry Cat: *walks into the forest thinking***

 ***sits down under his favorite tree ((Cherry Blossom))***

 **PunKat13: Oh! There is someone under that tree! I'll go say hi to them.**

 ***Walks to Cherry Blossom***

 **PunKat13: Hello!**

 ***looks up* Cherry Cat: oh.. H-hi.. who are y-you..? *keeps drawing comics***

 **PunKat13: I am a furry little kat that makes puns, PunKat is the name I can also morph into a human whose name is PunMaster1313.**

 **Cherry Cat: ︎[Will be updated later for wingdings]** ***keeps drawing***

 ***Walks in***

 **Yolo Skeelz: Sup m8s**

 ***falls out of tree randomly***

 **Toon Lonk:Hi guys! These apples are really good. Here, try some! *Throws apple***

 ***wants to be alone, so he walks farther and deeper into the forest* *takes his pencils and papers with him* *sits under another tree and starts drawing silently* …**

 **Toon Lonk: *Sigh* Everytime I try to make friends with him he just walks away.**

 **...* Keeps drawing silently* *finishes comic* …**

 ***takes comic and sets it to side* *starts drawing another comic***

 ***gets up and stows away his drawing materials* *walks alone to a forest clearing***

 ***thinks, then sits down at a piano and stretches fingers* *thinks about what to play on piano***

 **Shadow Kat: *Comes around a tree trunk***

 **Shadow Kat: Oh! * stumbles backwards* I-I didn't...umm….Expect an-anyone to be here**

 **Shadow Kat: Ya-yanno, this deep in the forest and all… *Eyes dart towards the ground,*(( I feel like this is going to become a doc on it's own))**

 ***Waits silently for Cherry to play piano ((So I can play my clarinet))***

 ***decides to play Megalo Strike Back on piano* *glows red* *pretty passionate about piano***

 **Shadow Kat:*watches*...*Starts to think to self***

 **Toon Lonk: OH CrAB HE'S GONNA BLOW!11!**

 **Shadow Kat: omg((Literally omg)))**

 ***plays exceptionally well(* *finishes and finally notices Shadow Kat and is startled* ACK! *falls off chair***

 **Toon Lonk: *IS CONfUSED AND rANDOMLY STArTS PLAYING MAD DUMMY ON CLArINET***

 **Shadow Kat: Oh so-sorry didn't mean to..umm..st-startle you there**

 **((randomly is one of my favorite words)) *Leaves :p***

 **CherryCat:*gets up and dusts self off* i-it's okay.. I really n-need to get back to work…. *looks away***

 **Shadow Kat: You-You're really g-good**

 **CherryCat: o-oh… th-thanks… w-well.. I g-guess.. Bye…. *glitches a lot* *walks out of the forest head hanging***

 **Shadow Kat: *starts thinking...** _ **What a strange individual...it's almost like he has a problem like mine...**_

 **CherryCat: *walks to lab* … *takes a glowing orange vial and studies it***

 **CherryCat: *takes the vial and mixes it with a glowing red vial* if i'm correct… this should make a new trait…. *the new liquid is pink* ((#glitchtale reference))* *stores pink liquid safely next to the other vials***

 **CherryCat:*walks out of lab and sits down in a treetop* *starts drawing* *finishes a drawing and sets it aside***

 **CherryCat:*puts on my red lab coat and keeps drawing***

 **Cherry Cat:*keeps drawing* *finishes drawing and sets it off to side***

 **Shadow Kat: *Wonders through the forest aimlessly***

 **Cherry Cat:*The wind picks up the comic and carries it away* *I chase after it***

 **Shadow Kat: *wondering...still* *sees a piece of paper on the ground***

 **Shadow Kat: What is this?**

 **Cherry Cat:*trips and lands at the base of a mountain* *glitches***

 **Shadow Kat: * Is about to pick up the paper***

 **Shadow Kat: *then remembers…** _**that person that I met earlier had a bunch of papers next to him… Maybe it's his**_

 **Cherry Cat:*gets up pretty bruised* I've suffered worse… *looks around for the drawing***

 **Shadow Kat: If this is...his… then it must have blown away because of this wind((that magically appeared))**

 **Cherry Cat:*can't see the drawing, so goes to the lab slightly defeated* *goes upstairs to bedroom* ((drawing is of a cat using fire powers :3 ))**

 **Shadow Kat: Hmm…*picks it up* what a cool drawing… I guess I should see If I can return it…**

 **Cherry Cat:*walks out of lab and walks into an unknown part of the forest***

 **Shadow Kat: *Checks which way the wind is blowing* I know the wind could've changed but it's my best bet…*Starts walking***

 **Cherry Cat:*walks to a giant magical canvas and picks up a big paintbrush***

 **Shadow Kat: *Comes out of the forest* yeesh I don't like being away from cover..Ehh, I live**

 **Cherry Cat:*paints a tennis ball and it comes to life!* *picks up tennis ball and chucks it into a magic trash can* …. Too simple...**

 **Shadow Kat: *Comes to the foot of a mountain* Is that a-a hole in the side of that mountain...hmm...Maybe thats where its from…**

 **Cherry Cat:*walks out of the forest and to the top of the roof of Grillby* ((Cause sure why not)) *glitches to inside the lab***

 **Shadow Kat: Guess I'll just get up there and leave it… I hope nobody's around…**

 **Cherry Cat:*sits down on a bean bag chair and jots down scientific notes.**

 **Shadow Kat: *Digs into pocket((totally has)) and pulls out a golden card with silver lace around it* *flips it over in hands* *There is a picture of wings on the front*...**

 **Cherry Cat:*gets up and puts notes in coat* *smiles as he picks up a stereo and walks out the front door and into the forest***

 **Shadow Kat: *Takes the card and lifts it into the air… Shimmering light starts to come off the card...It slowly disintegrates into golden particles… the particles flow behind her and clump back together to form greyish-silver wings...Kicks off the ground* And we have lift off…*smiles***

 **Cherry Cat:*sets down stereo while deep into the forest* *looks around to make sure nobody has followed/ found him* *thinks of which song to play* hm… *puts on Dancetale Megalovania* *smiles* *glitches* *dances to the song pretty well…* *magically puts a magical sound barrier around his surrounding area for 13 miles* *keeps dancing and glows red as he gets more passionate***

 **Shadow Kat: *flies up to the hole/lab((unknown)) and lands softly on the ledge* I don't want to intrude but… It could fly away if I leave it out here… ahgg what do I do…**

 **Cherry Cat:*finishes song and heads for home glitching the entire way* *walks out of the forest and is nearly to his home/lab* *does not see mountain yet***

 **Shadow Kat: Maybe I should just wait here until he comes back...WAIT! I haven't even knocked yet *facepalms* *goes and knocks***

 **Cherry Cat:*walks UP the mountain and sees Shadow Kat* oh! Um… hey… uh… *glitches quite a bit***

 **Shadow Kat: AAAAHHHHHH! *Jumps around in a circle to see you and stumbles backwards...the wings shatter and reform into a card next to me***

 **Cherry Cat:*catches Shadow Kat* AH .. *huff puff* are you okay? *glitches a lot*((sorry caps lock for a sec there..))**

 **Shadow Kat: Uhhhhhhmmmmmm…..Thanks….*looks around awkwardly then lightly pushes myself away and regains my footing***

 **Cherry Cat:Anyway.. What are you d-doing here..? *glitches quite a bit* ((GTG gotta go to bed sorry bye.))**

 **Shadow Kat: Oh… I...umm… Came to give this back to you*Hands the paper over* I-I really like It**

 **Cherry Cat:*takes paper* o-oh.. Thanks… it's the first time… i've e-ever g-gotten a c-compliment… *looks away* w-well I must be going so I can research to find…** _ **her**_ … **b-bye… *walks into the lab and forgets to shut the door***

 **Cherry Cat:*a photo flies out of his pocket* *photo is of a girl you don't know and him smiling* *Cherry walks deep into the lab and presses a button on an escalator***

 **Cherry Cat:*goes down the escalator* *all you see left of him is his neon red lab coat***

 **Shadow Kat: *leaps* nnnnnYA!...Gotcha!**

 **Shadow Kat: Hey WAIT….….*looks straight ahead.….he's gone….**

 **Shadow Kat: Thinks: Eh I'll just take it with me for….for safety….we'll meet again. I just know It….**

 **Shadow Kat: *puts had above the wings card and it zips up into hand***

 **Shadow Kat: Best be going….* walks to the edge of the ledge and jumps* *slides down on shoes until reaching the foot of the mountain***

 **Shadow Kat: *walks back into the forest***

 **Shadow Kat:** _ **Her**_ **huh...**

 **Cherry Cat:*researches AUs near him* *can't find** _ **her***_ **how… where is she! *calms down and walks out of the lab head hanging* if only I can somehow track her by image… *checks pockets for picture but can't find it* blast blast and blast! It's gone!**

 **Cherry Cat:*shifts red lab coat and walks far deep into the forest* *picks up stereo and goes deeper into the forest* *plays Chesstale Megalovania and starts dancing pretty well* *smiles* *glitches***

 **Cherry Cat:*stops dancing glitches stereo away* *feels like he is being watched*... *glitches to the top of a roof*... *parkours along the rooftops***

 **Cherry Cat:... *walks calmly to lab and comes back home holding a circular device* .. *sets it down at the edge of the world***

 **MEMEWHILE…**

 **PunKat13: Ahh… My head. I'm back at the lab right? *Looks around* Yes I am. What happened? *Morphs into human***

 **PunMaster1313: I need to rethink this. I was walking around in the woods in some random Universe. Then I started detecting signals of soul power. There was a high determination level in the area. Then a saw a man under a cherry blossom. I greeted myself to him and then he talked back to me in… WAIT A MOMENT! He talked back to me in wingdings. That must have been what gave me a headache. I haven't heard wingdings since… I last saw my dad. Only a few people could talk with wingdings actually. My dad, some of the followers, me… WAIT! WHAT If HE WAS MY DAD! It all adds up! The soul power; My dad loved to experiment with that and always tried to combine them. He always tried to look for that pink trait in a form that would last. Magma, liquids, vials… That is why the determination was high in that area! He must have been trying to use the determination to get the pink trait. I need to go get some things! *runs back and forth across lab, getting supplies***

 **PunMaster's Assistant: What are you doing sir?**

 **PunMaster1313: I think I found my dad in another Universe! I need you to get the Determination Detector!**

 **PunMaster's Assistant: *Get's Determination Detector excitedly* Here you go sir!**

 **PunMaster1313: Yes! Now we can use it to… Dang it. It's out of determination. ((In case you are confused, the Determination Detector needs determination itself to work. Kind of a paradox, don't ya think?))**

 **PunMaster's Assistant: I got determination with the determination extractor just today! We can use the determination from the extractor to fuel it. Should I fuel the Detector?**

 **PunMaster1313: [Wingdings will be added in soon!]**

 **PunMaster's Assistant: *Gets determination and uses it to fuel the detector***

 **PunMaster1313: Stay here and keep the lab safe. I have to go find my dad. *uses machine under sheet to go to the universe his dad is in***


End file.
